


Paper planes

by tomlinsonic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonic/pseuds/tomlinsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a high school senior who goes on a field trip which turns out to change his life.</p><p>((there probably will be detailed sex scenes and such so if you feel like that isn't something for you I advice to stay away))</p><p>((if you're on an iDevice and want this downloaded you need to download the iBooks app, then press the download button on this fic and chose EPUB and it should take you to the iBooks app))</p><p>I'll post maybe 3 chapters a week with no set days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I

Louis was anxiously shaking his legs and rolling his thumbs, secretly praying no one would sit next to him on the bus. He and his classmates were going on a field trip to a college nearby, since graduation and all coming up this wasn't a rare occasion

Louis hated people, well not people in general, but high school people. Shallow, egocentric idiots all of them. Everyone except his little sister who was a sophomore.

As the seats get less and less the bus' door finally closes and the stream of people pouring in is cut. A few seats plus the one next to him is available as the last man is finding his place. He stops his movement next to Louis but reconsiders and chooses another seat. Thank god Louis thinks. The engine starts and the bus is now rolling.

*

A loud horn wakes Louis up from his dream and he rubs his blurry eyes. Realizing he is the last one on the bus he blushes as he rushes out.

"sorry" he says to the driver quickly before joining in with the rest of his class.

"Okay lets go through some simple rules, no talking while the adults are speaking, no leaving the group and no phones" mr smith shouts

Wanting no trouble Louis turns his phone on airplane mode. The group follow mr smith in to the building which from the looks of it is huge. As they enter a big banner meets his eyes. It's bright as the sun and its clearly worked on.

"Welcome seniors of Hayfield"

Louis laughed to himself and just thought of how lame that looked. Their guide had not yet come to greet them so mr smith gave them permission to look around for 10 minutes. Taking the opportunity he actually went to look around instead of babbling like his mates. He went to the school library as he was a bit of a bookworm. It was huge and well organized. As he was about to go back to the group the corner of his eyes catches a glimpse of something. A group of six people, three boys and three girls. They were walking in the center of the hallway, looking like royals as if it was taking straight of a movie. The two people in the middle shined like nothing he had seen before. Such confident and radiance. He could tell they were a couple. The girl had long blonde hair up in a high ponytail, high waisted shorts and a crop top. Damn she was beautiful he thought. The boy had brown curly hair pushed back behind his ears, a jersey sweater and ripped blue jeans. And those eyes, Hazel green, Louis favorite. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away. But he couldn't let go of how beautiful the boy was. Louis had always been unsure about his sexual orientation but he knew one thing for sure and that is that this boy made his whole body shiver.

"Students!!!" mr smith shouted, interrupting Louis euphoria moment. He snapped back to reality and walked towards the group. As he was passing a girl who clearly went to this school he stopped her real quick.

"Excuse me but who is that?" he asked while discretely pointing and the brown haired boy

"Haha, your not from here are you? that my friend is Harry, Harry styles"

"Harry styles huh" Louis said quietly as he let out a deep sigh looking at the green eyed boy with dreamy eyes

"So beautiful"

"What's that?" the girl asked

"Oh nothing, thanks anyway" he replied

Damn he thought to himself, he was in trouble. Big big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The rest of the tour was quite boring and the whole visit was kind of pointless. But Louis couldn't stop thinking about the curly haired boy and it pissed him off. He was never like this, he usually just shagged people and no feeling ever stuck around. But it had been three weeks since the trip and he was still thinking about Harry, he was confused because he didn't know what the feeling meant since he never had it before.

As he had enough of it he calls up one of his only 'friends' despite the fact he pretty much hates everyone in his school.

"Hey Niall you up for some clubbing tonight?"

"Sure, can I bring some friends along, like just a few?" 

"Yeah why not, more the people more the fun right" Louis said with a loud sigh

"Cool, I'll be at your apt at 7" Niall responded unaware of Louis sarcasm

As he was going out tonight Louis to be the best of himself and that included taking a shower. He twisted the things controlling the heat and the flow of the water. As the hot water touched his skin pouring down his fairly trained back it felt so good he got chills and goosebumps. It reminded him about the feeling he got when he was thinking of Harry and without him even realizing it he had a full on boner. Since Niall and his friends probably were here soon and he didn't want to walk around horny he had to rub it out. 

*

Louis is standing by his drawer fully naked as he hears a knock on the door. Without even thinking about it he calls them in and in a few moments he has three people standing behind him watching his bare back.

"Nice ass dude, very sexy greeting" he hears a voice and quickly finds a towel to cover up. For a very straight boy, little Niall sure wasn't afraid of throwing stuff like that out there. He sends the group to his kitchen implying there is beer in the fridge as he walks into his room and closes the door.

"What to wear" Louis thinks to himself searching through his wardrobe. He wanted to look good tonight. After some quick decisions he ends up with a beige based color shirt with a flower pattern and rolled sleeves, a pair of sexy pink boxer briefs to show off his nice bum and big junk since he was planning on getting laid. With that he had light blue jeans, ankle socks and white converse.

"You guys ready?" he says walking out of his room after spraying some of his expensive cologne. 

"Yeah!!" Niall shouts slamming the bottle he just shugged in the table

"Let's go"

*

One of Niall's friends new the guard at the club they were going to so they didn't have to wait in line which everyone appreciated very much. Especially Louis since he was eager to let his feelings for the green eyed boy go. After some intense dancing they were all sweaty and decided to sit down in the bar.

"Bartender, over here!!" Louis shouts, dropping his jaw as the guy behind the bar table turns around.


End file.
